


Little Red Dress

by mistleto3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, genderqueer!Asahi, top!Nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya arrives home to find Asahi trying on dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking a lot about genderqueer!Asahi recently and I made a [headcanons post](http://mikototsu-trash.tumblr.com/post/144098959888/genderqueer-asahi-headcanons-genderfluid-usually) about him a few days ago on my personal blog which just sort of evolved into this and I don’t rly know how it happened but there we go. I had a mighty need for some top!Noya, genderqueer!Asahi-in-a-dress smut. 
> 
> Established relationship, set at some point in the future in which Asahi and Noya are living together, Noya is a University student and Asahi is in the world of work.
> 
> This story can also be found on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/144209136334/little-red-dress)

Asahi had been sure he’d have a little more time before Yuu arrived back from class, but the sound of the door to their apartment opening, and Yuu’s voice announcing: “I’m home!” came earlier than he’d expected. Asahi dove for the lock on the bathroom door, sliding the bolt across hurriedly, though in his panic he slipped on the plastic carrier bag he’d left on the ground and lost his balance. He steadied himself with a heavy footstep, managing to stop himself from crashing into the wall. 

“Asahi? You okay?”

“F-fine!” The word tumbled past his lips a little too quickly.

“What are you doing in there?”

“Nothing, just slipped on the rug.” Asahi chewed on his lip, as though trying to slow down his words. The way he stumbled over them betrayed his dishonesty; he’d always been a terrible liar.

“Asahi, you know you’re a terrible liar.” Case in point.

“It’s nothing!” He sighed, giving up the lie at the sound of the uncertain wobble in his voice. “…you’ll laugh.”

“No I won’t. Promise.”

“I went shopping on the way home from work, bought a couple new outfits. I was just trying them on…”

“What is there to laugh at about that?”

Asahi took a deep breath and undid the bolt, then swung open the door. Yuu’s eyes widened in surprise. Asahi stood before him wearing a bright red sleeveless sundress, patterned with small white flowers. The soft fabric clung to his chest down to the waist, where it flared out into a flowing skirt that fell to his mid-thigh, and the thin shoulder straps left a good portion of his tanned skin bare, showing off his collarbone and sculpted muscles.

When Yuu didn’t say anything for a moment, Asahi’s cheeks began to burn and he dropped his gaze, searching for some excuse, some way to play it down.  

“You look amazing!”

Asahi’s gaze snapped back up to look at him, and he blinked in shock. “You really think so?”

There was an ardent enthusiasm in Yuu’s eyes as he spoke. “Of course! That colour’s great on you, and it makes your legs look _fantastic.”_

“Nishinoya…” Asahi’s eyebrows turned upwards at the compliment, it was evident from his voice how much it touched him.

“Why the hell would I laugh?” Yuu rested a comforting hand on Asahi’s arm. “I’ve known about your gender thing for years now.”

“I know…” Asahi sighed. “I just thought you might think it was weird…”

“Weird? Asahi, you’re freakin’ gorgeous, okay? And you’re only made more gorgeous by a dress that’s clingy in all the right places. If I’d known you were going shopping I’d have come with you.”

“Thank you.” A genuine smile lit up Asahi’s face.

“C’mere.” Yuu rose to his tiptoes, and Asahi leaned down obediently to kiss him. Yuu’s arms snaked around Asahi’s almost-bare shoulders, holding him close so he couldn’t pull away. His hand soon found its way to Asahi’s hair, going straight for the hair tie that held it in a bun to pull it out and let his locks fall loose, and he combed his fingers through them gently. His other hand found its way down to Asahi’s waist, and he guided him over to the sofa with a few light but imperative pushes. The back of Asahi’s knees hit the upholstery, and he allowed himself to be pushed onto his back as Yuu clambered on top of him. A quiet squeak of surprise escaped his lips as Yuu parted his thighs to lie between them, and Yuu broke the kiss to look at him.

“You okay?”

Asahi nodded quickly. “Very okay. J-just surprised, you’re being very forward.”

“I just can’t resist you in this thing…” The comment only deepened the blush on Asahi’s cheeks. “You’re so cute when you get all bashful.”

Asahi leaned up and kissed him again to hide his face, and he gasped as Yuu caught his bottom lip between his teeth. Yuu’s tongue slid forward to meet Asahi's as his lips parted. His hand slid down from Asahi’s hair, tracing his fingertips down his neck and onto his shoulders to push aside the strap of the dress. Yuu broke the kiss to move his lips to his jaw and trail kisses down his throat. The whisper of Yuu's breath on his skin had goosebumps prickling across Asahi's arms by the time Yuu’s lips reached his collarbone. Meanwhile, he rested his weight on one arm beside Asahi's head, and let the other hand run down his side, slowly following the muscular curves of his waist, then his hip, then his thigh, until his fingertips reached the hem of the dress. Yuu glanced up to meet Asahi's eyes, and his lover gave an eager nod. He kept his gaze fixed on Asahi's face, watching the pink flush on his cheeks become even more pronounced as Yuu's hand grazed feather-light across the smooth (and apparently freshly-shaven) skin of his thigh, ruching up the skirt until his fingers reached the waistband of Asahi's underwear to tug it off. Asahi's breath came in quick gasps as Yuu moved down to position himself between Asahi's legs, and he whimpered in arousal, his hard cock lifting a tent in the dress.

Yuu pressed his lips to the top of Asahi's inner thigh, earning a quiet, high-pitched whine as he sucked and lapped at the skin, not stopping until he was satisfied he'd leave a dark bruise staining the flesh. As soon as his mouth left that patch of skin, it instantly latched onto another, then another, until Asahi's thighs were peppered with love bites, and Asahi was begging.

"C-come on Noya... stop teasing..."

Yuu looked up at him, and all his self-restraint dissolved at the sight of his wide, dark-brown eyes. Asahi was shameless when it came to using the puppy-dog face; he knew that Yuu was weak to it. Surely enough, Yuu's hands instantly found their way to Asahi's bruised thighs to push them apart and bury his face between them. The moment Yuu began to lap eagerly at Asahi's entrance, slipping his tongue inside him, Asahi's hands fisted in his hair and he whined through gritted teeth.

"Yuu..."

Yuu’s lips curved into a smirk at the sound of his forename as he continued licking enthusiastically, his fingertips tracing patterns over the bruises on Asahi’s smooth thighs as his tongue flicked across Asahi’s flesh. He kept his gaze fixed on his lover’s face, watching his eyes screw closed and his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip as his cheeks burned a deeper red with every little moan and whimper that escaped his throat. Asahi reached out over the arm of the sofa, pulling open the drawer of the side table and fishing out the bottle of lubricant hidden beneath a stack of takeaway menus. He pressed it into Yuu’s hand, earning a surprised smirk.

“Eager?”  

 “Shush.”

Still grinning, Yuu poured the lube onto his fingers and began massaging it onto Asahi’s entrance, chuckling as he flinched away from the cold liquid. Once Asahi had relaxed, Yuu pressed another kiss to the inside of his lover’s thigh and slid a finger inside him.  

“Mmm… Yuu…” Asahi rocked his hips towards the digit, pushing it deeper inside him.

“Wow, you really are eager.” Yuu teased, his breath ghosting across the skin of Asahi’s thigh.

“Shut up and take your shirt off.” The demand was weakened by the shy, pleasured wobble in Asahi’s voice.

Yuu withdrew his finger and quickly obeyed the request, tugging the shirt over his head and discarding it carelessly on the floor. His hand instantly returned to its position between Asahi’s legs, and he pushed two digits past his entrance and curled them into his sweet spot. Asahi twitched around him, arching his back with a gasp. He turned his head to the side in an attempt to stifle the sound and hide his face in one of the cushions.

“Y-you’re annoyingly good at finding that…”

Yuu responded with a grin and another brush of his fingertips against Asahi’s prostate, eliciting a high-pitched moan. With his other hand, he fumbled with his fly, unfastening it shakily, then pulled down his boxers to free his erection. Asahi’s gaze instantly fixed on his lover’s groin, and he watched Yuu stroke himself through half-lidded eyes.

“Ya know, I think this is possibly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Yuu commented, staring at his hand buried between Asahi’s parted thighs, the skirt of the dress gathered around his waist. There was a small damp spot in the fabric where precum leaked from Asahi’s cock. Yuu eased a third finger inside him, biting his lip at the sight laid out in front of him. “So fucking hot...”

Asahi blushed deeply at the comment, then quickly changed the subject. “H-hurry up and put it in already.”

Unable to resist the way Asahi half-moaned the words, Yuu removed his fingers, stepping off the couch to tug off the rest of his clothes, then pulled Asahi around so that he lay with his legs hanging off the edge of the sofa. Yuu hurriedly knelt between his thighs, lubing himself up as quickly as he could as Asahi watched, his breath coming in quick pants as he stared at Yuu’s cock with longing in his eyes.

“Ready?”

Asahi gave an enthusiastic nod, and Yuu held onto his hip with one hand, and with the other positioned the head of his cock against Asahi’s entrance, then slowly rocked forward to push himself inside. Yuu’s eyes slid half-closed and he hissed in pleasure at the tight, slick heat, and a jolt of arousal sparked in his stomach at the way Asahi’s head fell back, and his lips parted in a high, pleasured whine.

“Yuu…” The sound of his name moaned in that voice sent a shiver up Yuu’s back.

Asahi wrapped his legs around his waist, his hands quickly snaking up around Yuu’s back to pull him forward over the top of him, forcing him hilt deep. The pair gasped in unison as Yuu seated himself fully inside Asahi, and they held still for a moment, holding each other’s gazes as they caught their breath. Yuu ran his hand through Asahi’s hair, then cupped his cheek, and slowly began to rock his hips.  Asahi screwed his eyes shut at the sensation, trying to stifle the moans in the back of his throat at Yuu’s gentle thrusts.

“You’re so beautiful…” Yuu murmured, his voice strained slightly with arousal.

“Y-you’re so embarrassing.” Asahi reached for a cushion to bury his face in, but Yuu knocked it out of his grip, his hand still cupping his jaw and his thumb stroking his cheek gently.

“Don’t hide your face. Besides, you can’t tell me I’m embarrassing when you’re the one lying with his legs wide open and my…”

“Noya!” Asahi interrupted, scandalised. “A-at least speed up a little… you tease…”

Yuu gave a breathless chuckle and obediently quickened the speed of his thrusts, much to Asahi’s immediate and vocal approval. His hand slid across from Asahi’s hip to run his fingers up the underside of his cock, but Asahi caught his wrist and pulled it away, laying it on his waist instead. Yuu gave him a curious look.

“I’ll last longer if you don’t… P-plus I kinda like it when you…” He cleared his throat bashfully. “S-screw me like a girl…”

Yuu smirked. “Now who’s saying embarrassing things?”

When Asahi blushed even deeper, Yuu pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he pulled the skirt of the dress over his cock to cover it, then slid his hand up Asahi’s chest reverently, his fingers coasting over the soft fabric that clung to the muscles beneath in just the right way. When they reached the neckline, he pulled the cloth down just far enough to bare one of Asahi’s nipples, then latched onto it with his mouth, sucking on it gently and rolling it between his lips and tongue. Asahi tightened his grip on Yuu’s shoulders and one of his hands slid up the back of his neck to fist in his dark hair. His hips rocked in time with Yuu’s thrusts, and he angled them to aim Yuu’s cock into his sweet spot. A sharp gasp and the twitching of those tight walls around him let Yuu know every time he found it. Yuu’s hands slid back down Asahi’s sides and down under his skirt to rub and grope at his thighs and his ass.

“I-I want to ride you…” Asahi said suddenly. The bashfulness was less pronounced in Asahi’s voice by now; pleasure had relaxed his inhibitions.

Yuu nodded eagerly, and Asahi released the grip that he had around Yuu’s waist with his legs, letting him gently pull out of him and clamber onto the sofa. Asahi moved to straddle his hips, and Yuu let out an involuntary groan of arousal at the sight of Asahi kneeling over him in that dress. He watched intently as Asahi reached down between his legs to grasp Yuu’s cock and press the tip to his entrance once more, and sunk down onto him. The pair moaned in unison. Yuu’s hands flew to Asahi’s waist and gripped it firmly, just about resisting the urge to pull Asahi down onto him roughly and slam his cock into him. Slowly, his arms shaking in pleasure, Yuu began to bounce him up and down. Asahi needed little encouragement; the movement of his hips on Yuu’s cock was quick and erratic, and he threw his weight into the downward thrusts, forcing Yuu as deep inside him as he could. Yuu swore in arousal, and one of his hands slid up Asahi’s back to grip his shoulder, pulling him forward so that he could reach to latch his mouth onto his neck. His hand continued upwards to tangle his fingers in Asahi’s hair as he moaned against his skin. Asahi braced his hand against the back of the sofa, holding Yuu’s head against his neck with the other. As time went by, his movements sped up, and Yuu matched the pace of his own thrusts with Asahi’s. The moans spilling past Asahi’s lips became louder with each passing moment, and Yuu could feel his body trembling. His forehead was damp with sweat.

“I-I can’t… I’m gonna…” Asahi finally whimpered the words, the motion of his hips becoming jerky and uneven as the last of his inhibitions slipped away. Yuu swore at the sight of him coming apart like this, gripping his hair tightly as Asahi’s quickened movements and the little noises that hitched in his throat pulled Yuu closer to the edge along with him.

“S-shit…” Yuu hissed the expletive through gritted teeth.

Asahi’s head fell backwards, and Yuu’s vision blurred as he felt him tighten and twitch around him.

“Yuu!”

Cum splattered the inside of the dress and dripped onto Yuu’s abs.

“Fuck! A-Asahi…” Yuu’s voice wavered and cracked as he buried himself balls deep one last time and released into his lover, screwing his eyes shut and pressing his face in Asahi’s shoulder. “G-God…”

They stayed like that for a moment, panting. Asahi’s hips rocked gently for a few moments as he rode out his orgasm, then he collapsed forward onto his lover, pressing their foreheads together. His thighs trembled.

It took him a moment to gather the strength to lift himself off of Yuu, whose eyes were still closed as he gasped for breath, however they shot open again when he felt Asahi push his knees apart and kneel between them, leaning forward to lap up the cum that had splattered across Yuu’s stomach. Yuu shivered at the sight and ran his fingers through Asahi’s hair, smirking as his lover glanced up at him innocently.

“You act so sweet and shy, but you’re actually really dirty,” Yuu pointed out, and Asahi chuckled sheepishly, his cheeks still bright pink, as he sat back on his heels.

“We need to shower.” Yuu said.

Asahi nodded, and Yuu leaned forward as he began to get shakily to his feet to catch his lips in a brief kiss, then the pair stumbled to the bathroom, still a little unsteady on their feet. Asahi pulled the soiled dress over his head and discarded it in the wash basket as Yuu admired the other two garments hanging from the clothes hook, a flowing mint green sundress, and a black off-shoulder bodycon number with long sleeves.

Yuu smirked faintly at the mental image of Asahi in the latter. “You should try that one on next,” he quipped.

Asahi gave a bashful huff and pulled Yuu over to the bath, stepped inside, and turned on the shower. He ducked under the water and allowed it to trickle through his hair as Yuu leaned against the cold tiles on the wall, having still trying to catch his breath. As his chest heaved, he watched the water spill across Asahi’s tanned skin, rinsing away the droplets of cum that dripped down his thigh and admiring the rosy flush on his cheeks that betrayed his still elevated heartbeat.

When Asahi noticed him staring, that shy expression returned to his face. “What?”

“Just admiring you.” Yuu replied casually, reinvigorating the blush on Asahi’s cheeks that had finally begun to fade.

“D-don’t say embarrassing stuff like that.”

“What? I meant it, what I said earlier.”

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.” Yuu stepped forward under the stream of water to press his lips tenderly against Asahi’s. When the kiss finally broke, he murmured a quiet “I love you,” against Asahi’s lips, and he felt them curl into a grin against his own.

“I love you too.”

Yuu stepped back, smiling, and shook the water out of his face. “C’mere, let me wash your hair.” He spun around to pick up the shampoo bottle, and when his back was turned he felt Asahi’s lips brush his shoulder.  

“You’re beautiful too, you know.” Asahi half-whispered the words against Yuu’s skin, and Yuu turned around in surprise to face him. He combed his fingers through his dampened hair, a wide and glowing grin stretching across his lips, then pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism very welcome! I hadn't actually finished the anime when I wrote this oops but I love these two so much that I couldn't resist, so let me know if my characterisation is off <3
> 
> Edit: I don't normally enable comment moderation on my fics, but I had someone post an anon comment saying something transphobic. I've deleted the comment because it was gross and strawman-y and invalidated the identities of nonbinary people, and I'm enabling comment moderation to avoid a repeat. Sorry for any inconvenience! <3
> 
> Double edit: A lot of people requested a follow-up to this fic, so I've written another story set in the same universe titled [Black Lace. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9149926) Thank you for all the support on this story, it means a lot!


End file.
